Chakra VS Chi
by THE W AND O CONQUERS MAN
Summary: "Wow. Hinata-chan, I never knew I would meet a 'girlish pedophile with a mic in hand.'"  Hinata giggled at the brash statement. Trunks whistled at the cheeky way she disputed that phrase.  The adventure of two youngsters looking for home.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragonball.**

* * *

Nade, seven years of age, sat in the corner of the kid's division training room. Nade was dressed in a black gi, dark blue wristbands, and boots. Nade, and early 7 year-old, didn't like the situation she was in for only one sole reason. She was clearly convinced that she and her best friend had been kidnapped from their own universe to reside in another. Nade hadn't seen home for a short two days, but 48 hours could be a long time to wait. Nade's best friend, Hinata Hyuuga was just as confused. The two were sent to an unknown place with a letter, clothes, directions, and food. The letter said to follow the directions two every last bit, but Nade being the persistent child she was, was not going to follow the rules, but she did like fighting, so she entered the tournament for fun. Hinata, just not the one for being sore, entered as well. Nade told Hinata about just flaking the whole situation after the tournament was over, and she gladly agreed. The two chatted amongst themselves for a minute, but it ended up with Nade staring intently at the ceiling. She had a lot to think about. How would she explain chakra,jutsus, and other stuff the world she came from. Nade didn't know if they would ever see it again or not, so she decided on keeping things on the low. For two seven year-old's, born on the same day, same year, with just 4 minutes apart, approved Nade to be the older sibling in everything she could think of with the exception of blood and looks. Hinata had settled for thinking on the motherly side. How would she be of help to Nade, and how would she make a living for her and her sister. If anyone were to ask why they had such intelligent thoughts was because how they were brought up. Nade, alone, and Hinata, disciplined. It was only a factor that both would want to become fighters for their village. But as the stakes were now, they will have to subdue.

As if reading Hinata's thoughts, Nade let out a small chuckle, "Leave the thinking to me, don't worry, we'll live, 'tebayo"

* * *

On the opposite side of the room was Trunks and Goten. Trunks was wasting time watching Goten's hyper movements across the room. Trunks wasn't really interested in the idea of waiting, but he was sure the dude with the mic would start talking soon. As if on cue, trunks smirked. His mother called it intuition, but he called it being psychic on the slick side.

"If I can say so myself, everyone here is in love with martial arts! You are here to witness the one and only martial arts junior competition! We have 10-mil for the winner and 5-mil for the runner up. We have the great Hercule fighting against the winner! Oh how it makes me want to be a kid again just for the opportunity."

Trunks mentally laughed at the pedophile-ish demeanor radiating off the 'Man With Mic'.

After watching the completely fake, mediocre, and completely edited 'cell games, trunks couldn't wait to blow off some steam. The Hercule guy was in for it.

"Goten, what are you gonna buy with the money you win?"

Goten laughed while scratching his head, "I dunno, some toys I guess."

"Your such a kid, I on the other hand don't know yet-"

"But when your family is one of the richest in the world, there is not much you don't have."

"Hey, look at these dweebs, I bet they're so baby-ish and weak, they wouldn't know what hit 'em!"

* * *

"He doesn't look all that strong Nade-chan." Hinata analyzed.

Nade heaved a sigh, "They should pick on someone their own size, or someone up to their speed. But from what you said Hinata, I don't think there is or will be, bayo."

The kid walked closer to the clad girls, while his fellow musketeers followed behind.

"What did you say runt?"

"I said why don't you get someone new to dog your steps. The stronger they think they are the more arrogant they become, 'yo."

"So this is the half-pint I have to go against for the 9th round. Not a problem."

The kid threw a punch. Nade caught his fist with not much effort. She whole-hardheartedly yawned.

Nade let his hand go, "Keep the assaults on the field, 'bayo."

Nade narrated, "So, the kid and his followers gawked at the girl who can't fight for a thing in this world, dattebayo."

The three walked away with a few words of wisdom. Sarcastic remarks, indeed they were.

* * *

"Okay! After the lovely video showing Mr. Hercule at his greatest, we can now start the junior competition."

"We have 35 young contestants ready to fight for the fame, the coolness, the money!"

"Wow. Hinata-chan, I never knew I would meet a 'girlish pedophile with a mic in hand.'"

Hinata giggled at the brash statement. Trunks whistled at the cheeky way she disputed that phrase. The dude he once thought was a boy turned out to be a girl. Her voice was the only thing that gave it away. Baggy clothes over sized boots, even muscle to prove a person wrong. She was a full tomboy. He smirked after shooting her a side glance. He wouldn't fight a girl any other way.

"The rules are: whoever forfeits will lose, whoever lands outside of the boundaries will lose, and whoever is down for ten seconds or loses consciousness will lose."

In the stands, people were shouting for their children to do their best. Nade couldn't help but fell sorry for Hinata. She lost her family; it was easier on her because she didn't know her parents in the first place. Nade scooted to the right and flung a small hand over Hinata's shoulder.

"It was for the best I guess, besides yesterday you told me if they didn't want me in Konoha, they didn't need you. We are sisters right, 'bayo?"

"You shouldn't doubt my 'oh-so lovely words of wisdom,' Nade-chan"

Nade smiled and ruffled Hinata's hair. It always made Nade feel better to know Hinata was there for her.

They two girls watched the first eight rounds together. So far Nade could find only one set back for the purple haired kid. Basically he was bent up on the ' I am the strongest' role. But the other kid. Goten... he was purely innocent just like Hinata, she could find no faults what so ever.

"You know that Satan guy; he seems a bit phony. I think I like the name satin cause it's soft, dattebayo"

Hinata smiled. Nade always made her laugh when something was wrong.

"Now, we have 7 year old Nade vs. 15 year old Ebasa. H. "

Nade patted Hinata on the back before walking up to the stage.

"No surname? What a wimp."

"I actually favored you name."

He was shocked; his mom said be nice to a girl who compliments you, "Um...I like you hair."

Nade chuckled, "E-basa. You would be way better off if your name was Egregious-baka; which if you didn't know means remarkably bad, 'bayo"

A feeling much similar to stage fright churned in E-basa's stomach. His ears began to darken; as red as blood they say.

"You're in for it know pipsqueak!"

E-basa rushed towards Nade with a fist full of pearly white knuckles. The first punch he threw slid past Nade's ear. He didn't know how she could move so fast, but she had speed. The next few punches and kicks hit thin air only. By the 3 minute mark, Nade was in her ' I don't want to be bothered' zone, while E-basa was sweating.

Nade decided to repeat Goten's words, " Crap-shoot, stop playing around, let's be serious, dattebayo"

Nade caught the witty remark he growled .Nade went full Goten on the kid and punched E-basa in the nose.

"Attention. About face, 'bayo" Nade turned around and saluted. She found it cool when she watched the Uchiha base practice one day. Nade stood beside Hinata once again.

"Alright! Next up! Hinata vs. Goten!"

It wasn't much of a surprise that Goten refused to fight a girl willingly, so he forfeited. Nade thought about the fights. 'If Hina-chan won, then she would go against Trunks, and whoever won would go against me.'

"Wish me luck Nade-chan."

Nade gave Hinata a overly confident smile. She knew deep inside, if Hinata lost, then she would think she failed her big sister in a way, but if she won, Nade would have to hold back. Nade just ended up rooting for no one.

"The second to last match will determine the finalists! Hinata vs. Trunks!"

The two fell into par walking up to arena. Trunks wasn't the one for small talk, so he brushed off the greeting and the 'good luck' she gave him. When the two were facing each other, Hinata gave an respectful bow. Trunks just nodded. When the signal to fight was said, trunks decided he would have to make her fall out of the ring by distracting her.

Trunks settled for misdirecting a few energy blasts. To distract the girl further, Trunks flew into the air to wait until the smoke cleared.

* * *

_Hinata_

Hinata activated her Byakugan. Her first guess was that he was in the air. When the smoke cleared, so did Hinata's Byakugan. Hinata could sense energy building up from where Trunks was in the air. She could see a light blue mass building up in his hands. 'That has to be some form of physical energy; from the surroundings maybe.' Trunks yelled something out of Hinata's vocabulary range. The blast rushed towards Hinata it's speed was massive, but she was still able to dodge. When the blast hit the stadium, Hinata was shook to the ground. She wondered how they could fly. Normally ninjas can't move in the air, but that wasn't the case. She didn't know what they were. When the surprise died down along with the bright lights, Hinata heard a reassuring voice come from Nade. She said to just use her chakra. At first Nade told her to just keep their powers on the low, but she had no choice.

"How can you still be on the arena?"

Hinata could tell he used a lot of energy for that little 'kill two birds with one stone' stunt. He wouldn't be able to beat her without causing physical damage. Hinata could see through the deception easily. Trunks squared his shoulders and glared at Hinata.

"What's chakra?"

"Energy."

_main_

Hinata activated her Byakugan and ran towards trunks. A light blue substance surrounded Hinata's hands. Trunks was utterly confused. How was he gonna fend for himself, and get this freak out of the ring without hitting her. Trunks tried to jump into the air, but was helped when he was kicked in the air by Hinata. Hinata jumped up a few feet above trunks. Gravity wasn't as nice to her, so she had to time her attack. Hinata put her hands into the position Trunks' hands were was once in. She then saw his eyes widening. Hinata was going to use the technique Nade showed her. It was just going to be a larger form of Rasengan. Nade had found in a scroll she got from the Hokage when she was five. Hinata had them fooled.

* * *

Vegeta growled, "Kakarot! How does that persistent human know the Kamehameha wave? "

Goku scratched his head, "I dunno, doesn't look like the Kamehameha, it looks harder."

"Maybe she's sayian." Kuririn answered.

Vegeta gave the girl a look of disgust, "How could some one so inferior to the human species be a sayian. She doesn't even have a tail."

"Well you two and the boys don't have any either."

Vegeta glared at Kuririn. He got the message and turned back to the fight.

* * *

Hinata could feel the gravity pulling he body down so she let it. Hinata hastened the movement by boosting her chakra weights. When close enough. Hinata threw the ball in trunks' direction.

"Move you idiot!" a gruff man's voice called out. It seemed like trunks didn't hear him.

The attack seemed to hit him point-blank. Hinata cringed when she heard the scream, but smiled when she saw him out of bounds. Hinata turned to the crowed, deactivated her Byakugan, and bowed.

"Hinata Hyuuga is the winner. There will be a short break before we bring out the two finalists."

"wait."

The man turned around to face Hinata.

"I give up. Nade's to strong and aggressive. She the champion."

"I see. Nade wins by default. After the break, we will see Hercule and Nade fight! Claim your prizes over there." he pointed to two men sitting at a table.

Hinata walked, and met Nade halfway to go retrieve the money. Nade threw an arm around Hinata.

Nade had a thoughtful look on her face, "Dattebayo, Hina-chan, why did you forfeit?"

"Cause I could never beat you in beat you in anything close to physical activities."

Nade smiled, "Do you think 15 million will help us on our journey?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

After retrieving the money, Nade was called to the stadium again. Mr. Satan was standing waiting for her in the arena. Mr. Satan had just finished his stretches.

"Looks like the two are ready!"

"Hey, I wonder how much that belt would pawn for, 'tebayo"

Satan laughed with the crowd, but his look was unsure, "OOOH! My leg!"

"Mr. Satan, all you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a knee injury from fighting cell."

"A knee injury! Well we should get that checked.

Nade rolled her eyes at the big oaf. Hercule made a excuse when the announcer was going to call the doctor. ' it popped back in place' he lied.

"Let the match begin-"

"Wait. Lets no try to fight too dirty. And we don't wanna hit to hard during the champions greeting."

"Champions greeting?"

"Yeah, all champions have a way of greeting each other in the beginning of a match! It's a tiny touch on the face, just with fist. Okay."

"That's phoney Satan, but simple enough."

"Okay, were ready!"

"Okay, let the match begin."

Hercule leaned down and pointed to his cheek. Nade smirked and opened her hand wide and let chakra flow through it. With one swift movement, Nade back-handed him. As if in slow motion, Satan's face distorted and his body flew into a nearby brick wall.

The crowd was quiet. Satan's eyes were as big as saucers. He slid to the ground, paralyzed. The 'girlish pedophile with a mic in hand' was just as shocked as the people in the audience were.

"Oh my. Mr. Satan's out cold!"

"Wait a minute, he's getting back up!"

Satan began laughing, "What a good punch, man!"

"Wow that's it, little Nade has defeated Mr. Satan!"

Hercule walked off the arena. Nade was confused. Was he super strong, or an overconfident idiot.

The 'pedophile in black and pink' put a hand on Nade's head, "Congrats Nade, your stronger than the world's martial arts champion."

Nade didn't like where his hand was, and how his voice raised an octave.

* * *

**Authors note: I hope you like my first chapter of my first story.**

**Any questions, i will answer.**


End file.
